


relaxation technique

by Hymn



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Blow Job, Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Series, blow job in the back seat of a car, slightly aged up characters, so probably not underage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Some firsts are scarier than others. Especially when they include Hama no Jennifer.





	relaxation technique

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt

Technically, they could have arrived directly at his parents’ house, but Conrad, understandably, was rather reluctant to greet them dripping wet, this time. They rode in one of Shouri’s cars, instead, a sleek, quiet animal with tinted windows and leather seats, and a driver who saw nothing, heard nothing, and asked nothing behind their darkly tinted glass. To be honest, Yuuri found it a little creepy.

“Maybe this is too early. We can do this another time, your Majesty, if you don’t think you’re ready.”

Yuuri sighed, smiling ruefully, and patted Conrad on the arm he had linked with his. “I’m ready.”

“Your parents might not be, though.” Conrad was staring straight ahead, stiff backed in military attention; he was perfectly still, save for his thumb, which rubbed in slow circles across his knee. 

With a furrowed brow, Yuuri said, “Of course they are. They’re the ones who invited us, remember? I’ve never seen you so nervous before, Conrad! Relax, it’s not like you haven’t met them before, you know.”

Conrad took in a slow, deep breath, and Yuuri contentedly watched the way the dim overhead light in their compartment shone gold off of his hair. He was beautiful, and warm where they were pressed against each other, from shoulder to knee. 

“Yes,” Conrad said, slowly, trying valiantly to quirk his mouth into a wry sort of smile. It wasn’t working very well, and with another shaking sigh, he confessed, “But never before as your Majesty’s lover.”

“Hmph,” Yuuri frowned, amused and a little incredulous. Of all things to be frightened of, meeting _his_ pare- 

Yuuri straightened up, as that sunk in. _Meeting his parents_. That was a thing that was really happening.

“Oh. Oh, _crap_.”

“Exactly,” Conrad said, in a small, solemn voice. Yuuri looked up and saw his death at the hand of Hama no Jennifer in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter how much your mother likes me. You’re her Yuu-chan.” He tried for a crooked smile, looking down at Yuuri for the first time since they’d crossed over to Earth.

“And you’re the one who named me,” Yuuri returned, and then added, sheepishly, “Which might, actually, not help that much.”

“Our age difference isn-”

“Yes, well, _I_ know that,” Yuuri interrupted. “And mom knows that, and dad knows that, but-”

“They have a human lifespan, so they might not comprehend.” Conrad’s fingers slowly clenched, and he tipped his head down, so that his bangs shadowed most of his face, all except the dark slant of his smile. “I’m sorry for this, Your Majesty. I think it was easier when people were just trying to destroy the world.”

Yuuri winced. “Maybe. But it’s certainly not going to get any better if you don’t call me Yuuri, you know. That was three times. Your limit.” A pause, as the King of the demon world got an idea, and then a slow, pleased smile. “I know just the thing to make up for it, _and_ relax us.”

There was a flash of wary expectancy in his guard and beloved’s eyes, as he jerked his face up to look at Yuuri. Conrad’s eyebrows slowly rose, and though he kept his expression mild, his tone was warning as he began to say, “Yu-”

“Ah, ah,” Yuuri chided, grinning. He placed his fingers against Conrad’s mouth, his lips soft and dry against them. “Not yet.” 

Keeping his hand on Conrad’s mouth, his dark eyes on Conrad’s, Yuuri began to trail his other hand up the inside of one of the older man’s thighs. Automatically, Conrad spread his legs, shifting back with a slow inhale, eyes darkening. Yuuri felt a swipe of tongue against his palm, and shivered.

“This’ll take care of your tension,” Yuuri murmured, unbuttoning and then unzipping Conrad’s pants. Suddenly he was positively thrilled with the car and the driver and especially the soft seats and tinted windows. 

Conrad was half-hard in his pants, by then, from anticipation; he was still, listening to his king, his lover, and only shuddered, hard, when Yuuri wrapped his fingers loosely around his member and pulled him out. There was a tender, dangerous challenge in Conrad’s expression, and Yuuri fully intended to meet it.

He moved his hand from Conrad’s mouth to grip his shoulder only when he had to or otherwise fall, his other arm braced on the far side of Conrad’s wantonly spread hips. It was an easy, familiar thing to do to lean across, open his mouth wide, and slide onto Conrad’s cock, tongue wriggling along for the ride. It was only the situation that was different.

Conrad’s breath hitched, and his hips bucked, a tiny, almost imperceptive movement, that he only ever made at that first change from dry and cool to hot and wet. Moaning as Conrad’s erection throbbed and grew and filled his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely, Yuuri began to bob his head in slow, languidly proficient movements. 

Conrad tasted delicious in his mouth, a musky, salty flavor, a heavy weight to lavish attention to, especially when it made Conrad’s fingers twist so desperately into his trousers like that.

Conrad didn’t like it when Yuuri hummed, but he liked just the slightest hint of teeth, and Yuuri braved overbalancing in order to shift his hand down, and press back firmly, right behind Conrad’s balls. Conrad choked on a moan, throwing his head back and panting. Saliva trickled down Yuuri’s chin as he moved back up to just the head of Conrad’s erection, and sucked, his tongue playing with the slit, tugging against the foreskin.

He could feel the pressure building in Conrad, a quicker, headier build up than the slow, golden heat that was pooling in Yuuri’s groin, listening to the quiet noises Conrad made, feeling the way the steady, capable man lost control beneath his king’s ministrations. Yuuri had never been one much for power, but this made him feel glorious with it.

One last slide, straight down to the root, and Yuuri worked his throat muscles in a slow, long swallow that had Conrad arched and coming, and, finally, just as Yuuri had intended, his voice low and raw and real as Conrad grated out, “ _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri pulled off slowly, swallowing and grimacing slightly at the after taste. He’d have to chew an entire pack of mints, and see if he could steam Conrad’s pants back to an unwrinkled state with his water magic. But, Yuuri decided, leaning back and feeling decidedly demonic, a satisfied smirk on his face as he trailed his eyes over Conrad’s lax, sprawling form, and blissful face, it was most certainly worth it, to make his most devoted look like that.

And then Conrad opened one eye, with a small, sweet, challenging smile, and said, “Thank you, _your Majesty_. I do believe it’s your turn, now.” 

If Yuuri hadn’t fumbled and dropped the phone on the floor in his haste, it would only have taken him three seconds, flat, to tell the driver to head back across the city. They needed to pick up some flowers, after all, so as to apologize to his mother for being late for dinner.


End file.
